


Monster Girl Anthology: The Full Moons Light Brings Out Your Girlfriend’s Inner Beast

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Series: The Monster Girl Anthology - A Collection of Erotic Monster Girl Scripts [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Girlfriend, Howling, Monster Girl, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Werewolf, Werewolves in Heat, fdom to fsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: Today’s script follows the story of a wolf in sheep's clothing. A young woman with an inner beast - a werewolf. Though in a loving and accepting relationship, she still has anxieties about her monstrous side, and thus takes special medications to keep the transformations at bay.Tonight, however, things are different. The allure of the full moon is particularly strong, and it’s enough to bring the often quiet, timid and wholesome woman’s beastial lust to the surface. A lust that can’t be sated without a little help from her partner.
Series: The Monster Girl Anthology - A Collection of Erotic Monster Girl Scripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092227
Kudos: 3





	Monster Girl Anthology: The Full Moons Light Brings Out Your Girlfriend’s Inner Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way
> 
> [Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer.
> 
> Please feel free to add any ad libs, changes, or modifications to the script as you wish. Whatever makes you enjoy yourself making it!

*(Optional) The audio opens with the sound of a front door being opened and shut*

*cheerful, yet tired* Hey, babe, I’m home! Sorry I’m so late, I had to go pick up my medication from the pharmacy before they closed. 

Babe? Where are you? *she sniffs the air*

Oh, there you are! What are you doing in bed so early?

*flirty* Ooooh, okay. Big day tomorrow, huh? Well, gimme a few minutes and I’ll join you, how’s that sound?

*giggling* Okay, good. Lemme just change into my PJs and take my meds. I’ll be right there.

*sounds of her humming to herself, followed by a door creaking*

*teasingly, sing-song voice* Be right back.

*sound of the door shutting*

*behind the door, slightly muffled but still audible* So, how was your day? Anything exciting happen?

*brief pause*

Yeah, mine was fine. Bigby and I were working together on a new project for work, not really a lot to talk about in it right now.

*brief pause*

Yeah, I saw it was a full moon too. That’s why I was in such a scramble to get my Lycanthol before I came home. I didn’t want to have an… incident tonight.

*disgusted sound* Blegh!... Yeah, I’m okay, just the medication tastes a bit different tonight, is all. Must be a generic or something.

*playful, suspenseful* Okay babe, you ready?

*sound of the door being opened*

*coy, flirty* Ta-da! Soooo, how do I look? *flirty giggle*

Hope you don’t mind if I wear one of your shirts to bed. But I just loooove how it still smells like you. 

*she takes a deep whiff of his shirt* *dreamily* Mmmm, it’s like having you wrapped around me. But the real things better…

*playful* Now, make some room. Rawr!

*sounds of the bed springing/ making noise as she playfully pounces into the bed*

*giggling* Come here you! Give your girlfriend a kiss…

*sounds of them having a quick and simple makeout session*

*breaking the kiss, mischievous* Mmm, hey you, watch those wandering hands. Legs are fine, but you’re gonna have to work for the rest.

*a quick kiss followed by a mischievous giggle* That shouldn’t be too hard, though, considering I’ve only got a pair of panties on underneath this shirt. Now, show me what a real kiss looks like…

*Sounds of them making out some more, this time a lot hotter and intensely. It begins with both giving equally, but as the kissing goes on, she becomes more forceful, dominant, and hungry*

*The next few lines are spoken in between bouts of increasingly aggressive kissing*

Mmm… are you wearing something today? A new cologne… or something? No? Strange… Nono, it’s okay. Back to kissing…

*low growl* Mmmm, what is that taste? Are you sure you haven’t… done anything different tonight? Something about you is so… *heavy moan* sexy.

*(Optional) Overlay the sounds of making out with the sound of the bed shifting and the headboard bumping against the wall*

*breaking the kiss, panting heavily and somewhat aggressive* What, baby? Why’d you push me off of you like that?

*brief pause*

*confused* Huh? What do you mean I’m being aggressive? It was just a harmless little…

*realization, shocked* -Wait, when did I get on top of you? Oh shit! Baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pin you against the headboard like that!

*concerned, trying to play it off* I think I’m just, um… really tired, yeah, reeeeally tired from work and how late it is, and my meds haven’t fully kicked in yet… I must have spaced out for a minute there. Are you okay?

Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… *groan*

*sad* Sometimes I wish I wasn’t like this, you know? That I didn’t have to worry about turning or hurting you or…

Sometimes I wish I was just a normal woman, and not a werewolf.

*pause as he tries to reassure her* 

*touched* Aww, babe, that’s sweet of you to say. I know you love me for me, but still, don’t you ever just wish you could have a regular, normal girlfrie-

*surprised* -Oh!

*he surprises her with a loving kiss*

*finally calmed down* Well, I guess that answers my question. Come here, give me a hug. Mmm!

*content sigh* I’m probably the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Come here, I have a few more kisses to give you. *giggles*

*A few more loving kisses*

Okay, I think that’s enough excitement for tonight, don’t you think?

*yawning* Besides, I was being serious when I said I was tired. *sarcastically* And you certainly didn’t help much, being all kind and sexy like you are.

*she gives him a sweet kiss* Good night, babe. See you in the morning.

*(Optional) Sound of a lamp being switched off, followed by a few moments of silence for a scene transition*

*The scene reopens fading into the sounds of her masturbating. She sounds frantic, frustrated, and incredibly horny as she frantically attempts to finger herself to an orgasm*

*spoken while fingering herself, frustrated* Come on… come on… I’m so fucking close!

*her orgasm building* Oh yeah… yeah… YEAH...

*losing her orgasm, angry and pent up* *sound of her punching her fist against the bedsheets* Dammit! I was so close! Aagh, fuck that stupid moon tonight! This shouldn’t even be happening...

*noticing that the Listener has woken up* Oh, baby, did I wake you up? I’m sorry. I just…

Augh, I can’t get to sleep! I don’t understand, I shouldn’t be feeling like this, that’s what the Lycanthol is for!

*flirty* … Hey baaaaby, can I ask you for a teeny little favor?

Can I suck your dick, baby? Please?

*blunt, pushy* I’m serious! I can’t get to sleep, my bodies on fire, and I’ve been trying to masturbate for a few hours now and nothing’s working! It feels like I’m going into heat over here!

*frantic, trying to be reassuring* What? Oh, no, you don’t need to worry, I’m not actually in heat, it’s just the moon makes me feel like I am. It’s just… REALLY strong tonight for some reason.

And I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy, but I know that one thing that’ll help me calm down is if I suck your dick. Maybe it’ll trick my body and calm down or something.

*begging, whiny* So baby, can I pleeeease suck your dick? So that I can finally get some sleep? Pleeeeeease?

*(Optional) Sounds of rustling cloth as he pulls off his underwear*

*enamoured, loving* Mmm, thank you, baby. This is just what I need to help me calm down.

*growl* Mmmm, it looks delicious! Come to momma!

*sounds of her quickly taking his cock into her mouth, wasting no time as she gets to sucking him, with almost over exaggerated moans of enjoyment. After a few moments, she pulls up slowly, moaning as the head passes her lips*

*throaty, fixated* Ooooh yeah! This is just what I needed. 

*she returns to sucking his cock, moaning in arousal and enjoyment as she works a steady pace over the shaft*

*The next few lines are spoken between bouts of sucking*

Mmmm… fuck yes! … why does it taste so good! … Running my tongue over every inch of this hot piece of fuck meat.

*mischievous* What’s wrong, baby?... Not used to me saying dirty things like that? *mischievous giggle* Sorry, guess my monster side is a lot more blunt and raunchy then I am.

*playing up her raunchy side* But you are enjoying yourself, aren’t you, baby?... You like how my soft mouth envelopes your cock? How my tongue runs circles up and down the head? 

*giggles* Yeah, it looks like you’re enjoying it just fine. Now, back to this lovely cock of yours.

*Take a few more moments to play out the blowjob scene, with her becoming more intense and sloppy as she nears the end*

*coming up for air, breathing heavy*

*determined* Okay, now I’m going to need you to cum for me, baby. I need it bad. Just cum down my throat, okay? I wanna swallow every last drop!

*sounds of more frantic and intense sucking for a few moments*

*brief pause in the blowjob* *encouraging, intense* That’s it baby, get close for me. I want you to shoot that entire load down my throat.

Are you ready?... Well, even if you’re not, this next trick is definitely gonna put you over the edge!

*sounds of her deepthroating his cock, holding it in place for a few seconds, before pulling up.*

*panting, laughing in sexy delirium* What did you think of that? Like the feeling of your head against the back of my throat? Now you’re gonna cum for sure!

*sounds of her deepthroating him again. Do this action for a few moments, ad libbing throaty sounds and any gagging if you wish to!*

*After a few moments of deepthroating, he begins to cum. Start with her sounding taken by surprise by it, optional gagging for a few seconds, followed by a few swallowing sounds.*

*pulling herself up off of his cock, coughing slightly*

*content moan* Mmmm, damn baby, that was a serious load there. How long have you been holding that one from me? *mischievous giggle*

*slight concern* You okay? You look like that took a lot out of you. Aww, don’t tell me you’re quitting on me already. I’m still ready to go for a few more rounds.

*brief pause*

*slightly offended, but seductive* Yes I’m serious! That was a lovely treat, baby, but it wasn’t enough, I’m afraid. My body is still burning, and I still haven’t been able to cum myself yet. That’s why I need you, you're much better than my fingers ever could be. *mischievous chuckle*

*somewhat forceful* Now, come on, let’s get you hard again. I’m ready for another turn with this bad boy.

Oh, don’t worry, I know just the thing to get you back up to attention. Here, let me show you. Just relax, and let me get to work down here on your leg.

*sounds of her sensually kissing his leg*

How does that feel, baby? My gentle kisses at the base of your cock?

I see it’s working a little bit. You’re twitching so much, but it’s still not enough to get you hard again.

*sighs* Oh well, looks like I’ll have to resort to my secret weapon.

*sounds of her kissing his leg again, this time almost like she’s giving him a hickey. Suddenly, with little warning, she gives a small yet sharp bite to his skin*

*laughing mischievously* There we go! That should get you back into form soon!

Oh, baby, it’s okay, it was just a little love nip. See? No blood, I just wanted to give you a little something… special from me to you. 

*brief pause*

Baby, don’t be upset! I promise, it’s not going to turn you, it’s just to get you back up and ready to go for me.

*enamoured, gasping* See? It’s already coming back, and bigger than ever! Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be enough to satisfy me.

*(Optional) sounds of the bed shifting a bit*

*needy, begging* What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting ready to mount that cock of yours.

What? No, baby, please, don’t go. I need this!

*assertive* I said STAY!

*(Optional)sound of the headboard thudding against the wall as she pins him against it, followed by the bed shifting more as she straddles him*

*apologetic* Sorry, baby, I’m trying not to hurt you, but I can’t let you go! My body NEEDS you right now!

*she gives him a long, greedy kiss before pulling away*

Please, just… let me do this, and I promise it’ll be the last thing we do tonight. 

*sounds of her moaning and shuddering as she mounts his cock*

*as she lowers herself* Oh fuuuuuuuck yes! 

*exhaling heavily, in ecstasy* Ohhh, that feeling of being full! This is absolutely what I needed.

*comforting, yet still dominant* It’s okay, baby. Please, just relax for me. I want you to enjoy this too. I mean that.

*she begins to ride him, moaning sexily at the beginning while she gets used to the sensations*

Mhmmmm, that’s it… we’re gonna take it slow for a minute. This is a lot… more intense than usual!

*overstimulated* So hot! Can you feel it? Feel how hot and wet my pussy is for your dick, baby? Like they were made for each other!

*she begins to pick up speed and ride him more vigorously*

It’s… driving… me… crazy! FUCK! *heavy moan*

*she begins to grunt and moan as she starts riding him roughly, taking him as deeply as she can with each thrust down. [If you’d like, feel free to edit in sounds of their bodies slapping against one another as she rides him.*

[Any ad-libbing you want to put in to draw out the scenes as you see fit here is encouraged. Just have fun with it and enjoy yourself!]

*grunting, almost growling in pleasure* That’s it… fill me up, baby! Every fucking inch of you deep inside of me! 

*(Optional) sound of the headboard thudding against the wall, still riding him* 

*possessive, growling* Come on, baby, fuck your needy werewolf girlfriend! Give it all to me!

*a few more moments of her frantically bucking on top of him*

*beginning to reach her orgasm* Oh fuck, I’m so close! Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

Come on, baby, just a bit more! Just keep hard for me, I’m finally going to be able to cum!

*starting to peak* Haaa, haaa, haaa, haaa -

*As she orgasms, she lets out a loud and throaty moan, which quickly morphs into a howl. Give it your sexiest, best howl you can come up with!*

*still riding the high of her orgasm, panting* Oh yeah… that was so fucking intense, you even made me howl…

*suddenly realizing, scared* Wait - you made me actually howl! Oh no, does that mean-

*she begins to act as if she’s in pain, grunting and growling as she begins to transform into a werewolf*

*fighting the change* What!?! No! Why is this… happening?

*distressed* Baby, I’m so SO sorry! I… I can’t… 

*sounds of her leaping from the bed and rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her*

*behind the door* No! Don’t come in here! I’ll be okay, I’m just - Augh!

*sounds of her growling and fighting as she transforms into a werewolf. Overlay with additional background sounds as you like, such as a mirror breaking, things being knocked over inside, etc.*

*after a few moments of the transformation, silence for a bit, (Optional) with the sound of heavy breathing behind the door*

[From this point on in the story, she’ll be in her werewolf form. In my head, I imagine her voice being a little more gruff, but that is totally up to you and optional]

*behind the door, ashamed* Yeah, I’m okay… Just… I think I broke the mirror.

Yeah… yeah, I’m coming out. Just… don’t freak out okay?

*sound of the door creaking open slowly*

Well… it’s me. I guess the Lycanthol didn’t work tonight. 

*whimpers* Can I… can I get a hug, please?

*sounds of the bed creaking as she climbs in and wraps herself around him*

Hey… I’m sorry about earlier, forcing you down and taking advantage of you like that. I should have fought my instincts harder. 

The good news is, my body feels a lot calmer now… except I’m gonna be stuck like this the rest of the night. All hairy and beastly.

*dejected* A regular monster. 

*brief pause*

*happier, chuckling* Yeah yeah, ‘but I’m your monster’.

*content sigh* And you’re okay with this? You don’t want me to go sleep on the couch or something?

*brief pause*

*giggling* Jeez, why are you so perfect? I’m surprised I don’t need to fight off other girls just to keep you.

*sarcastic* Of course, I have a bit of an unfair advantage, so guess that means you’re mine. *laughing*

*concerned* Oh dear, are you still hard? Oh, I’m sorry, babe. I thought my bite would wear off by now after what we just did. 

It doesn’t hurt, does it? No? Phew, that’s good, at least. 

Still, I’d hate to leave you like this after all you did for me.

*coyly* … Do you, um… do you want me to take care of it for you? It’s the least I can do. 

What? No, no I wouldn’t give you another blowjob, especially not with these new chompers. 

And I don’t think you’re really into nails either, let alone claws. So definitely not a handjob either. 

That, and I’d rather not have to wash anything out of my fur, ya know? *giggles*

Actually… I was kiiiinda hoping that we could maaaaybe… have sex again?

*excited* Oh come on! That was some of the best sex we’ve ever had! And don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it more, too. I saw your face, I saw the way you looked at me.

*coy* You also looked like you wanted to punish me a bit for holding you down like I did. So, how about as a little payback…

*whispering in his ear, slight growl* You bend me over and take me from behind like the bitch that I am right now. What do you say, baby? MMmph!

*he forces a kiss on her, hot and heavy*

*breaking the kiss, giggling seductively* Well well, someone’s clearly had this idea before, huh baby?

Well, I can’t say I’m innocent in not wanting to fuck you as my monster self before. It’s kind of a turn on for me actually.

Okay, enough talk, move over so I can get ready for you.

*(Optional) sounds of the bed shifting and the headboard creaking*

*needy, seductive* Well, how does it look back there? Do you like the view of my ass swaying for you, baby?

*pointed* What? No, my tail isn’t wagging! Well… maybe a little. I’m excited, okay?

You don’t need to warm me up any, I’m still plenty wet from before. My pussies practically BEGGING for you to come inside.

Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and- 

*she gasps in surprise as he enters her slowly, moaning and mewling as he does so*

*shaky* Oooooh fuck yeah! That’s it, baby. Push that cock of yours all the way inside me.

Am I ready? Fuck yes, I’m ready! Now come on, fuck me like the naughty bitch that I am, baby.

*he begins fucking her slowly, her moans and grunts building with each thrust coming slightly faster, until he’s reached a steady rythmn*

That’s it baby, fuck me. Fuck my hot little pussy. 

That’s it, keep hitting that spot. Harder, harder, baby! Don’t worry, I can take it!

*he begins to pick up speed, pounding her harder.*

*enjoying herself* Mmhmm, that’s it, keep fucking me, just like that. 

Don’t stop there, baby. I want you to be rougher with me. Pull my hair, spank me, do whatever you want to me! Make me your bitch!

[Take this time, of you’d like, to throw in some ad lib moments for the scene. Sound effects of spanking, or sounds of her wincing a bit from having her hair pulled as he continues to pump in and out of her. This part is all up to you, edit the scene how you’d like.]

*after some moments of her moaning and grunting from the rough fucking she’s taking, the scene begins winding to the final climax*

*starting to build her orgasm* Shit, I’m fixing to cum again! Don’t stop now, keep fucking me!

Wait, what are you doing with my taAaAiiL!

*he grabs the base of her tail, sending pleasurable sensations through her body, causing her voice to quiver and shake*

*quivering* Holy fuck! Whatever you’re doing to my tail, baby, keep doing it! Keep fucking me

*as both of their orgasms build, combined with the pleasure from her tail, they reach the final push, with his cock slamming deep into her over and over*

Oh shit, I’m gonna cum again! Cum with me, baby, I want you to cum inside meeee!

Fuuuuuck, you’re gonna make me howl again!

*she finishes with a strong orgasm, a high moan evolving into a sexy howl once again. Afterwards, both are left panting and collapsed on the bed.*

*panting hard* Holy… shit! That… was… amazing.

*long winded sigh* Come up here, baby. I could definitely use the after care right about now. 

*(Optional) sounds of the bed shifting as they cuddle together, holding each other close*

*exhausted, slight sarcasm* Please tell me that was enough to fix your problem. 

Oh thank god! I don’t think I could go again after that.  
That was some of the most intense sex we’ve had. I’m absolutely spent. 

*coy* So… how was our first time doing it while I was a werewolf? Enjoy the fur and tail? *weak giggle*

*brief pause*

Yeah… yeah, I liked it too. It felt so… passionate, almost primal, ya know? I could definitely see us doing it again. 

Maybe I might even, uh… stop taking my Lycanthol at night, if that’s something you’re okay with. At least I’ll be tons warmer to sleep with if I do, yeah? *giggles*

*yawning heavily* Okay, now I really am tired. And yet, I’m also incredibly satisfied, it feels like I could sleep all day tomorrow. 

You uh, maybe wanna call out tomorrow? Play a little hookie and just see where the day goes?

Yeah? *laughing, giving a sweet kiss* That’s my man, alright.

Okay, let’s get some sleep. 

*whispering* Have a good night, baby. I’ll see you in the morning.

*The audio ends*


End file.
